someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
FEAR.avi
FEAR.avi April 9, 2016 I’m one of those conspiracy theorists, not one of those crazy lunatics with tin foil hats but I do believe that the government is up to something in the white house. I might have no clue now but I must find out. Obama Is being fishy in his statements talking about random political nonsense but I didn’t care about taxes I wanted the truth. I hate bullshit, lies are my pet hate and especially when they come from the government. I had enough of his rambling so I stepped up and strolled to my PC and loaded windows up. I opened this software I had downloaded called Spyforce:H6B4. I used this to get into the archives but nothing… absolutely nothing new. I was pissed beyond belief and started to watch cat videos for a few hours until I found a file not normal, not what I have seen before. It was named FEAR. I double clicked it as it loaded. It took about 15 minutes until; shit a virus, it got into my computer. I thought ‘no big deal I got Army Grade Virus protector’. I was so wrong, before it could load I heard a load band from outside, as I stepped up to see what it was a quite fizz came from the computer; the screen was gone, black and quiet. I had enough with it and as it was 10.30pm already I got into bed and writ this. I going to sleep now but what was that file, what was FEAR April 11, 2016 Yesterday I spent most of the day fitting my new computer that I had borrowed from my brother, he’s decently rich so it wouldn’t matter if I borrowed it. I downloaded Spyforce:H6B4 and loaded it up. I configured it to the White House archives and that was it, done I went to sleep and that was it but today was much more eventful. I logged on to SpyForce and again nothing. FEAR has either been deleted or hidden even further in the archives. SpyForce was great but it cannot get past powerful firewalls that FEAR must have been located in. So, I needed something else. After about 7 gay porn viruses I decided that the surface web wasn’t cutting it so delved into the deep web looking for new software. Low and behold I found it. It wasn’t a free download like the Spyware but from a dealer by the name of X6ULTIMATE32. We chatted for a while and settled on a sensible deal. 0.75 bitcoin (or around 1975 US dollars) the program known ABCALC4 and some weed as I was getting low. We chatted for a while and after that he asked what I was going to do with the software. I stated that I wanted to find out the origin of the FEAR file on the government database. Gone, after I typed that 2 seconds later he was gone. I was annoyed that he didn’t even say he was leaving but that was one big coincidence that as soon as I mentioned FEAR he was gone. I downloaded the installer and ran it until the file appeared, I spent 2 hours configuring the application to my style till the time was just under 11pm. I was tired but I had to at least see if it was their but nothing, again nothing. This was seriously taking the piss now what the hell happened to that file. I decide again to go to bed as I think I know how to find it but it would take about 4 hours and I wasn’t prepared for that amount of time today. I started to write this until I heard the quiet fizz like before but even harder to hear than before. I shrugged it off as an illusion but it couldn’t have been, could it… April 12, 2016 This is getting messed up now, I think I delved myself into something I shouldn’t be messing with. It was my own fault, I shouldn’t go investing into files that don’t need me to meddle in. I wished that everything I did could have been reversed, redone like in most video games now a day. I guess this is real life however, you can’t just respawn like call of duty or battlefield but I again wish it was. I opened ABCALC4 and tried out the strategy I thought out yesterday. I could extract the recycle bin from the archive and look inside. As I had to extract it from another archive it would take around 4 hours as I said yesterday. I found it, I finally found the file, I found FEAR. I opened it up and again it took around 15 mins. Luckily this time no virus, it didn’t break my brother’s PC. But a black box with a button at the bottom that said BEGIN THE EXPERIMENT came up. I look around the button but all black. Space less nothingness so I guess there was no choice but to press it. It began with a hospital room full of bodies on life support machines, around 18 could be seen from the camera paced at top left of the room. A young scientist with the large name tag that stated Dr Benishek was in the middle in the room. He looked at the camera for around 12 seconds and stated, ‘God, I accept the punishment to live in the depths of hell for all of eternity’. This creeped me out, what was he about to do that cause him to say that. He pressed a button as the life support machines were stopped. I realised that they were not life support machines but something totally different. One awoke and looked around the room and spun its head a full 360 before staring at the scientist for an unsettling amount of time. It bent it arms in a weird, inhuman way. It was so un-natural and eventually it looked like a hairless dog. It made an unsettling crack as (from what I could see) it dislocated its jaw. Like snakes so they can fit large prey into their mouth. It leaped at the scientist attempting to swallow it whole. It simply couldn’t so it chewed the body in half as blood spilt out of the remains, it feasted at the fresh of the scientist as it stopped the recording and finished it with static and white noise that filled my ears. What the hell was that I thought as I rushed to the basin thinking I was going to be sick. After about 2 minutes nothing came out of my mouth. That was the most disgusting thing that I have ever seen I couldn’t remove the clip from my mind, if it even was a clip. Thinking about it, it could have been live. That makes it even worse. I was THERE when it happened, I could have left but for some reason I felt intrigued to continue to watch. From now on, no conspiracies, no theories just a normal life watching YouTube and Pornhub. That’s all I want now… April 23, 2016 THIS FILE ENTRY SHOULD ONLY BE READ FROM THE WHITE HOUSE THEMSELVES, IF YOU HAVE COME ACROSS THIS FILE ON THE INTERNET YOU ARE BREAKING SERIOUS LAWS AND COULD GET THE DEATH PENELTY. STOP READING NOW, DELETE THE FILE AND NEVER FIND IT AGAIN. I didn’t expect to be making this but I’m fearing for my life now, I think I might die I the next half an hour so I must write this as quickly as possible. That file ruined my life and ended it more than likely to. That thing in the video has found its next victim. I know this as I found a new FEAR file called 729FEAR98 or as I call it FEAR 2. I opened it up and I had two videos to select from, the scientist one again and another called y0un6 80Y.avi. That confused me as its characters were replaced with random numbers to spell out ‘young boy’. What was next, more mutilation I couldn't cope with more. I clicked it as a black house was seen and looking out the window was a man around the same size as me. I felt so sorry for the victim that would taste the fate of that thing from before. It started to move closer to the house as I realised that was my house My heart stopped, that thing was outside my house and I knew what was going to happen to me, I knew that this was the end. I prayed on the ground and repeated exactly what the scientist said to the word and waited until my inevitable doom. I saw it jump up my window from the monitor and then it scratched down the window as I sat down and gave myself to it and left my pen and paper on my bed for the police to release to the world This is the last known information about the death of Michael-Mary Jr, his room was left in a state with ripped clothes and no body to be found. On the walls in blood from the last remains of Michael that stated, ‘I am the rake, you did this, I am your creation, you’re the murderer’ All experiments on the rake project have been disbanded as our organisation B56 have been tasked with recovering the rake and stopping the deaths of the rake.